


Proposal

by hetalia_smut



Series: Drinking Society [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, have fun you fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalia_smut/pseuds/hetalia_smut
Summary: “I knew you would make the right choice at the end,” Feliciano replied cheerily, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Now, clothes off. I need an apology for the inconvenience you’ve given me, you were very rude and made me late for dinner.”





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some more serious homophobic language that may be triggering to some reading. Read at your own discretion, thank you!

_The outskirts of Cheshire, England_

_St. George’s Academy for Promising Gentlemen & Etiquette School for Aspiring Ladies _

_18:43 UTC, January 07, 1899_

 

* * *

 

Class had been let out for supper nearly fifteen minutes ago, the hallways and classrooms desolate as students and teachers alike went to eat. Feliciano had left class early, claiming to have a terrible migraine, and much to the other students surprise, their normally severe teacher had let him go without any question. Only he remained, dawdling by the chalkboard at the front of the room, slowly and carefully erasing every mark with the precision of a military officer. Feliciano stood in the doorway of the classroom, watching the other work with fascination and mild admiration. Just as Ludwig was about to finish the boy cleared his throat, stepping into the room to make his presence known.

Ludwig was the newest acquirement of Feliciano’s club, a potential guest that been on his list for quite some time now. The tipping point had been when the teacher insisted on his student turning in his essay on time, despite the repeated request for an extension due to “family problems”. The German man took well to the club’s rules, making Feliciano suspect that he had natural preferences to both men and the harsh nature of his role within the club. The Italian boy had even switched his preferred guest from his chemistry teacher to Ludwig, though the teacher did not need to know that. Their private tutoring sessions had become more frequent, and each only made the student hungry for more.

“Professor Beilschmidt?” Feliciano’s voice rang out, echoing slightly in the empty classroom. Acting was one of his natural talents, adding a tremor to his voice and a slight shake in his stance as he nervously hugged his books to his chest that would convince anyone that the boy feared authority. “I have a couple of questions about today’s lecture, may I get some assistance?”

 “Ja, of course.” Ludwig responded. Feliciano watched as he reluctantly set down his eraser and turned his clear blue eyes to the student before he motioned for his student to come closer. “What can I help you with?”

Feliciano stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. The nervous energy that had enveloped him just a moment ago completely disappeared, but still the student retained the wide eyed innocence that fooled most of the world. “I just have a couple of questions about the research proposal you assigned us yesterday, specifically about the material I’m supposed to read about.” He walked closer, his boots clicking against the polished wood of the classroom floor. As Feliciano reached his teachers desk, his face lit up in an excited, almost mocking grin. “Oh! I forgot to tell you during class, we took a vote and you’ve been invited back to the next meeting of the Drinking Society! Isn’t that exciting?”

 Ludwig swallowed audibly, turning away from the redhead before speaking. “I don’t want to be invited back.” He said as he turned back to the other, clearly uncomfortable. “Ask me your questions then you may leave.”

 Feliciano smiled, a malice replacing any sort of innocence that was left in his expression. “I don’t think you understand, _Professor_. A guest is not allowed to decline offers from any elite member, much less the President of the most respected Society in the school. You were so popular with everyone last time, we just had to extend an invitation again!” Good nature returned to his demeanor as the boy set his books down on a desk in the front row before sitting on the edge of Ludwig’s desk, facing the chalkboard. He swung his feet as he spoke, not quite tall enough to reach the ground with the tip of his toes.

 “So, you told us all to find specific mathematicians or physicists and write about how their accomplishments have affected the realm of math. You assigned me Fibonacci, and I take it that you didn’t think past the fact that both of us are Italian.” Any trace of good nature had disappeared from both his tone and expression, a false combination of hurt and distrust replacing it. “I don’t want to think that all you see is my heritage when you look at me, and I’m sure my father wouldn’t be very fond of that idea either. Don’t worry!” Lightness returned to his face once again. “I’ve found a solution that will appease me enough to not take further action. Instead of writing about Fibonacci, I can write you a piece on Caravaggio instead, and we can both forget that this ever happened.”

Ludwig looked a bit surprised at the question, almost incredulous as he responded. “This has nothing to do with your heritage, Feliciano, and you can’t change to Caravaggio. If you can find someone who has a background in mathematics and has enough material you can write about, I will consider the revision. Perhaps Professor Adnan would accept that proposal but in can not.” His words were clear without much meaning hidden in them. 

A scowl replaced the Italian’s expression, his irritation at the situation becoming obvious for just one moment. He caught himself after a moment, the devastated expression returning. “I don’t think you heard me,” he said slowly, the anger he felt bleeding through into his voice. “I will either write you a proposal on Caravaggio, or I won’t write you anything at all, and if you fail me in this course you will regret it.”

“If you won’t write me something within the subject I teach, I can’t give you a grade. I am willing to work with you but you must work with me too.” His statement was unsympathetic at best and unfeeling at worst, off putting to the young student “I can suggest some other options to you or you could go to the library and do some research about a couple people. I am willing to give you a couple extra days to work on it because you’re changing people, hypothetically, but your subject must be fitting for the course.”

Silence filled the room, Feliciano taking a moment to process the fact that he had been rejected. Slowly, he slid off the table, his boots making a nice clicking noise as they hit the floor, repeated as he walked closer to the teacher. “I am more than willing to work with you. I have already proposed an alternative assignment, but if you need more options I’m more than happy to provide you with them.” His voice was ice, complete opposite of his normal sunny disposition. “You can either let me write the proposal on Caravaggio, or you can take off your clothes. If you do not accept either option, I will make sure that your sister will receive the photographs we took of you at our last event.” A cold smile turned the corner of his lips, cruelty apparent. “Well?”

It was clear to Feliciano that Ludwig would chose well after Lili was brought up. “You can write about Caravaggio.” He said after a moment of contemplation, his voice somewhat disappointed. “Now I have work to finish, please leave.” He instructed, clearly not wanting to see the other any longer, perhaps hoping to distract himself.

“I knew you would make the right choice at the end,” Feliciano replied cheerily, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Now, clothes off. I need an apology for the inconvenience you’ve given me, you were very rude and made me late for dinner.” As he spoke, the Italian opened one of the drawers on the desk and began rummaging around, straightening up as he found a ruler. “If you don’t listen to me, Ludwig, I can also send those photographs to the Headmaster. I’m not sure he’d like to know he just hired a faggot at his school.”

The blond man stiffened at the student’s words much to Feliciano’s pleasure. Having no choice but to listen to the boy, he loosened his tie and removed it before unbuttoning his shirt, efficiently if not a bit slowly. The redhead boy watched the other undress with interest, mildly amused at the formality of it all. “Give me your tie, put everything else to the side,” He instructed, a causal nature about his tone. 

Once receiving the tie from the other, the Italian examined the material while the professor continued to undress, a deep blue that matched his own uniform tie. “This is expensive, you don’t want to ruin it,” he said idly before setting it on the desk once Ludwig was completely nude. “Bend over, hands holding the edge of the desk.” 

Feliciano picked up the tie, narrowing his eyes as he watched his teacher warily obey. “Gag or blindfold?” He asked out loud, not looking for a response from the other. “It’s supper, so no one will hear you scream, but I’d love to see your pretty eyes water when I hit you.” In the end he decided on a gag, forcing Ludwig’s mouth open and pushing the tie in. “If you wash it, you can probably get it clean enough to wear again,” He pointed out helpfully.

The Italian walked back around so he was standing behind his teacher, gently tracing patterns into the small of his back. “You really are a handsome man, I don’t know why you chose to be fucked by men. Any woman would be lucky to have you.” Without any warning he hit Ludwig’s ass, not extremely harsh in comparison to others, but hard enough to leave a mark. “You don’t have to thank me or count, this is punishment and you are gagged.” He giggled slightly as Ludwig made a slight noise of discomfort, taking pride in the force behind the hit. 

Feliciano continued to use the ruler, hitting Ludwig until his ass and upper thighs turned bright red. Always an artist, the Italian boy admired the hue, running the ruler over particularly harsh areas that were starting to bruise. “You look very handsome,” He repeated, sounding somewhat distance as thoughts overtook him.

Snapping back into reality, Feliciano set the ruler down on Ludwig’s back, now kneading the other’s ass with his bare hands. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Luddy,” He spoke in a singsongy voice, putting much emphasis on the childish nickname. “When I ask for something, you say ‘Yes, my lord’, and nothing else.” He freed his own cock from his pants and began to prepare his teacher as he spoke, only being somewhat gentle. “I really don’t know how you started teaching here; you have no money, no title, no status, no connections. I’m sure you’re smart, but intelligence only gets you so far. Besides, you’re queer, it’s clear to most that you don’t belong here.”

There was a strong blush that lingered on Ludwig’s cheeks from his words, which Feliciano suspected was from both humiliation and pleasure by the other’s hardening cock. Getting tired of waiting, the boy aligned his cock, groaning softly as he pressed into the suffocating warmth. “You have an ass like a woman does, you take cock well enough that you might as well be one.” After taking a moment to let Ludwig adjust, he began to move, gentle rockings of the hips aimed to give the other pleasure. “You can come like one too, with a cock inside of you. You really are an enigma.”

As far as Feliciano was concerned, fucking was an art and he was the most popular artist in the school. One of his hands anchored himself to Ludwig, a bruising grip on his hip keeping the prof where he wanted him. The other traveled up to the blond’s hair, gentle manipulations coaxing louder moans out of Ludwig, the actions turning rough when the pretense of displeasure was lost. Between the cock up his ass, a hand in his hair, and the words of praise veiling hiding insults, Feliciano soon felt Ludwig tighten around him before groaning, his come spilling on the ground below.

The Italian student picked up his pace, having succeeded in his goal of humiliating the other. His own pleasure was now his only concern, and soon his was finished too, pulling his teacher back onto his cock, breathing heavily.

Feliciano took a step back, fixing his pants so his uniform looked impeccable once more. He then skipped around the desk, picking up his books once again. “I’ll bring you that proposal soon, I just have to get it back from Professor Adnan first. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Luddy!” He waved, flashing Ludwig an innocent smile before exiting the room completely.


End file.
